


Your Fingers Are Like The Breeze

by okami14



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: AU Where Nux Lives, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hair Braiding, Nux Lives, Post-Film, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4162488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okami14/pseuds/okami14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dag had braided her hair too tightly that morning.</p>
<p>But perhaps Capable should be thanking her sister after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Fingers Are Like The Breeze

**Author's Note:**

> This is set Post-Film, in a slight AU where Nux doesn't die on the War Rig. Beware of fluff~

As strange as it was, the wasteland of the world seemed to have a cool breeze that day. It had caught Capable off guard, still in her task as she took a moment to enjoy the wind. Without another thought, Capable moved her hands back behind her head. With nimble fingers she started to undo the braid that she had had set her hair into that day. What with the cool wind it would be such a waste to not enjoy it to its fullest.

Her actions,though, were not given her the result she wanted. The Dag had decided to braid her hair that morning, which Capable hadn’t minded at all at the time. After all, her sister had talented hands when it came to her hair and the Dag always seemed to smile afterwards. But the braid was a bit more tight and intricate than she was use too. Capable couldn’t very well see the back of her head, and her fingers paused in slight frustration and confusion.

“Nux?” Capable asked suddenly, glancing over at the War Boy that was only a few feet from her, talking to another. Nux instantly looked over at the sound of his name, and Capable felt her lips quirk up into something of an embarrassed smile. “Could you…help undo this braid in my hair? It’s a bit tricky and I can’t see it.”

The request seemed to take Nux back, whose blue eyes widened marginally in surprise. Gingerly, though, the War Boy nodded his shaved head, moving slowly to get behind Capable when she turned. His hands reached out, and although Capable could not see them she could sense their hesitance. Still, those fingers eventually started to move gently through her hair, undoing the Dag’s work from that morning and letting the curls be loose. Red locks danced with the gentle breeze, and Capable sighed softly, feeling the wind go through them without resistance and knowing the braid was undone.

Yet Nux’s fingers did not cease in their actions. Rather, they shifted to a different task. With a gentleness that Capable had always thought matched the War Boy’s inner demeanor, his fingers started to go through the red locks, brushing them. Capable remained still, but relaxed, green eyes closing at the surprising sensations his actions brought along her scalp. It was nice, and strangely euphoric.

Although they had work to do, several minutes passed before Nux’s fingers eventually released themselves from Capable’s hair. She turned slightly when they stopped, glancing over at Nux, who looked down at his own fingers as if he had just seen them for the first time. Capable could practically feel the apology that was on the tip of his tongue, but she didn’t let him get to it. Without a word, Capable leaned towards the War Boy, having to reach up on her toes to place a gentle kiss on the other’s cheek.

“Thanks, Nux,” She murmured against his skin, before sending him a small smile and walking away, red locks blowing with the gentle breeze.


End file.
